


His Partner's Secret

by el_pepe



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Character Death, Dark fic, One-Shot, time-loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_pepe/pseuds/el_pepe
Summary: Narukami Yu was his best friend. He was someone that he trusted with his life, literally in the case of fighting in the TV world. He was loyal to a fault, and seemed to have nothing that could faze him. To top everything off, he had come out and admitted that he liked him only a few days before, as more than a friend. He had been freaked out at first, before slowly admitting as well what he had kept buried so far down not even his Shadow had been able to use it against him.Then why...why did this notebook have to exist?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	His Partner's Secret

**His Partner's Secret**

a

**Persona 4 Golden**

One-Shot

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Feel free to make yourself at home." the boy had said before leaving the room to grab something he had hidden for the night. The boy, Narukami Yu, was his best friend. He was someone that he trusted with his life, literally in the case of fighting in the TV world. He was loyal to a fault, and seemed to have nothing that could faze him. To top everything off, he had come out and admitted that he liked him only a few days before, as more than a friend. He had been freaked out at first, before slowly admitting as well what he had kept buried so far down not even his Shadow had been able to use it against him.

Then why...why did this notebook have to exist?

He hadn't even been looking for it to begin with. He was looking at some manga Yu had and saw one that drew his interest. He pulled it out, figuring he would flip through it while waiting, when a slim black notebook fell and opened with it. He picked it up and looked at the cover, seeing nothing written on it. He looked at the page that had opened, and noticed Yu's handwriting across the page.

_Time three hundred sixty-two. Was reset after accusing Adachi and killing him. Considering it worth it after he ate the last piece of sushi Nanako was saving for herself. Will remember to have her take it prior to the murderer taking it._

_Time three hundred sixty-three. Was reset after getting cocky during a battle with the Reaper. Died because of a lucky blow._

_Time three hundred sixty-three part one. Reset a week after killing Teddie by accident. Turn away for two fucking seconds and it leads to a soft reset before we even save Yukiko..._

"What...the fuck...is this...?" Yosuke muttered, looking at the cover again. Like the first time he checked, the cover was blank. He opened it to the first page, and started reading.

_Time two. Apparently time reset after I left Inaba. Yosuke called me and was screaming about Shadows being all over town before he was cut off. Next thing I know, it was a year earlier and I'm back riding the train into Inaba. Igor gave me this notebook, telling me it would remain with me and allow me to keep track of what has changed. From the way he made it sound...this may take a while._

_Time three. Everything ran the same until we got to Namatame's hospital room. I decided to not throw him in the television. It turns out doing this means Nanako is still alive(!!!) and by the time I left Inaba fully healthy again. We also managed to capture the true killer, Adachi. Seriously...Adachi. Adachi is the killer. Adachi. Sadly, even this wasn't enough. After getting on the train, I ended up back at the beginning of the year again._

"Adachi...Adachi's the killer?" Yosuke said, his eyes going wide. He looked toward the door and back at the notebook. His eyes ran over the line again before looking back at the door. "Why hasn't Yu said anything?"

He looked back down at the notebook again, hoping something inside it would give him an answer.

_Time four. Turns out the first two times I had forgotten about Marie. I was hoping maybe this would lead me to being freed, but still nothing. It's time to be methodical about this. First time through I dated no one and did nothing social. Second time through I didn't date anyone but became social. Third time through I was social and dated Marie. Time to go through the women will agree to date me._

_Time five. Tried getting out by dating Rise. Everything reset._

_Time six. Tried with Yukiko. Reset._

_Time seven. Tried with Chie. Once again, reset._

_Time eight. Tried with Naoto. Holy FUCK is she stacked. Oh yeah, and reset._

_Time nine. Tried with Yumi. Reset._

_Time ten. Ai. Reset._

_Time eleven. Ayane. Felt like a child molester. Thankfully reset. Time to try something a bit more...permanent._

_Time twelve. Knocked up Rise. Despite no longer being an idol, her agency forced her to get an abortion. I also learned that if someone dies (aside from Nanako apparently) everything is reset only one week. Found this out after running Rise's manager through with a sword when he told me. Apparently, though, she had already had the abortion by that point, so there wasn't much I could do. That basically just means we're back to square one again._

_Time thirteen. Knocked up Yukiko. Her family was...mixed...with their reaction. Apparently they didn't like the idea of the sixteen soon to be seventeen year old heiress getting pregnant out of wedlock by a transfer student who would be leaving in a year. I formally proposed to her in order to calm them down. Didn't help anything at all, though. I got on the train after a tearful goodbye from a pregnant Yukiko, and next thing I know I'm getting off the train at the beginning of the year again._

_Time fourteen. Decided to try and knock up Chie as early as possible. I managed to get the timing right so she would have given birth prior to my leaving. However, she ended up miscarrying. I don't know if it was because of the Shadows or what, but point is it didn't work. I got on the train, I got off the train._

_Time fifteen. Decided to try the "knock up someone as early as possible" idea with Ai. Just managed to do it in time. Same thing. Miscarried. Once again, got on the train, got off the train. I'm beginning to think this isn't going to work._

_Time sixteen. Figured I'd work through all the girls just in case. Knocked up Chie again, this time later in the year. On the train, off the train._

_Time seventeen. Knocked up Naoto. On, off._

_Time eighteen. Tried to knock up Marie. Apparently if I die, I get reset back to the beginning of the year. Good to know._

_Time nineteen. Knocked up Ai again. As always, on, off._

_Time twenty. Knocked up Yumi. On, off._

_Time twenty-one. Knocked up Ayane. Felt like a child molester last time...considering my mental age I actually AM one now. As always. On the train, off the train. Time to try the suicide route._

_Time twenty-two. Managed to knock up all the girls, including Marie. Somehow, they did not kill me. Was also all for naught. Once again, got on the train, got off the train._

"Dude...what the fuck..." Yosuke muttered, reading the last entry again.

_Time twenty-three. Since I found out the way to knock up Marie last time, I decided to try again with just her. Managed to not die, but did not manage to escape this fucking nightmare. Time to be even more methodical with what I try._

_Time twenty-four. Tried giving neutral answers to everyone. Nothing._

_Time twenty-five. Tried giving jerk and asshole answers to everyone. Nothing._

_Time twenty-six. Tried giving neutral answers to only Yosuke. Nothing._

_Time twenty-seven. Tried giving jerk answers to Yosuke. Nothing._

_Time twenty-eight. Tried giving neutral answers to only Chie. Nothing._

_Time twenty-nine. Tried giving jerk answers to only Chie. Nothing._

_Time thirty. Tried giving neutral answers to only Yukiko._

_Time thirty-one. Tried giving jerk answers to only Yukiko._

_Time thirty-two. Realized I would have to give these answers to people while also trying to date each of the different girls. So, tried giving neutral answers to Yosuke while dating Chie. Nothing._

_Time thirty-three. Tried giving jerk answers to Yosuke while dating Chie._

_Time thirty-four. Tried giving neutral answers to Yosuke while dating Yukiko._

_Time thirty-five. Tried giving jerk answers to Yosuke while dating Yukiko._

Yosuke looked back toward the door before flipping forward, seeing much of the same. He saw everyone's name that Yu knew, and realized the he had methodically kept track of everything he did. He also noticed more and more entries where he outright admitted to killing them in order to reset back a week. He felt tears fall at the betrayal, watching as they hit the pages and slowly smear the ink. He reached up with one arm and rubbed his eyes before looking down and seeing a red liquid on the page. His eyes moved down further and widened as he realized why.

"Now why did you have to go and read that?" he heard Yu whisper in his ear. He opened his mouth, only to have blood fall from it. He looked back at him, tears falling from his eyes. Yu simply smiled and leaned forward, licking the tears off.

"You know, I really did plan to run you through with something tonight." he continued, pushing the sword deeper into him. "It wasn't going to be with this sword, though. Instead, it was going to be the one I was born with." he said playfully, rubbing himself against his ass. "Maybe when I try this again, I'll be sure to leave that notebook somewhere else."

With that, Yu whipped the blood away from Yosuke's mouth and kissed him. Yosuke's eyes widened in fear as he felt the sword twitch slightly before Yu pulled it down, cutting him in half from the stomach down. He screamed as he fell and looked up as Yu swung the sword toward his neck.

"You...love me?" he asked, looking at his best friend. As Yu smiled at him, he felt a shiver go down his spine, one he hadn't felt since they took on the Reaper. It was as if his body was trying to tell him to run as far away from that smile as possible.

"I do." Yu replied, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He flinched back slightly, more afraid of the touch than the implications behind it. He couldn't explain why, but he felt as though he should be afraid of the man sitting in front of him.

"I...uh..." he stammered, trying to come to terms with what he was feeling.

"You don't have to answer me now." Yu said, standing up while smiling gently at him. He couldn't explain why he felt as though the smile was fake, though. "I know it's probably a lot to drop on you. However, I really do love you, Yosuke. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I uh...I care about you Partner, I really do. I just, uh..."

"Take some time to think on it." Yu said, still smiling. "After all, this is a decision that can change you for the rest of your life."

"Yeah." he said. Yu, still smiling, nodded his head and turned to walk away. As he watched him walk out of the Junes food court, he couldn't stop himself from rubbing a spot on his stomach and rubbing his neck.

-

As Yu walked out of Junes, he pulled the black notebook from his pocket and opened it close to the end. He smirked as he pulled out a pen and began to write.

_Time four thousand nine hundred thirty-eight part five. Yosuke found the notebook. Killed him to reset a week._

**Author's Note:**

> As should be obvious to those who read it, this isn't in the same timeline as The Phantom Thieves of New Game+. This was, however, the one-shot idea that led to a time-loop story. I am considering writing a collection to go with The Phantom Thieves of New Game+ telling the story of Narukami Yu, as well as possibly one based on Persona 3. However, no decision has been made as of yet.


End file.
